En pocas PalabrasTe Amo!
by Cothy Potter
Summary: Mi primer song fic..mi primera historia...solo un sentimiento...AMOR....leanlo y dejen sus review...soy la Cotita...inaugurando mi ingreso a Fanfiction.....desde ya Gracias!


_Este es mi primer Song Fic, pensado en el 7mo libro, es algo mas convencional algo que posiblemente ocurra, como tambien muy probable que no ocurra…..todo es variable e incierto, lo unico real y verdadero es un sentimiento…..EL AMOR……el Verdadero Amor._

Espero les Guste 

……_HPHPHPHP……_

_**TE AMO……**_

_**oh, mi amor el tiempo no ha pasado en vano entre los dos**_

**_Y yo siento que se me hace imposible_**

_**si no estás el mundo no tiene valor,**_

_**No existe una razón, algún motivo para seguir**_

_**Si no estás aquí**_

ya habia terminado el matrimonio de fleur con Bill, los ultimos invitados ya se iban la mayoria estaba feliz, excepto una pelirroja que caminaba sin rumbo por el solitario jardin de la madriguera…..pensando en su futuro …., si es que asi se le podia llamar, pues lo que se venia era una decisión que jamás ella pudo tomar, algo de alguna manera impuesta...

Era el momento de que harry partiera en busca de voldemort y de Snape.

Ginny tenia muy claro que harry eligiria ese camino y eso no lo negaba ni lo contradecia……era solo que ella queria estar con el queria ayudar, queria ser parte del termino de la infelicidad de harry…de vencerlos...

queria compartir esta odisea, pues ginny sabia perfectamente que en esta guerra todo puede pasar….y el solo hecho de saber o más bien de pensar en la posibilidad de perder a harry y no haber siquiera intentado luchar por lo contrario, la depremia aun más, intentaba no sentirse agoista, pero la verdad era que deseaba que todo acabara, que no existiera voldemort

y que harry estuviera con ella...

_¿ Y si quizas no me quiere como yo a el???_

se lo preguntaba diariamente, al menos desde que harry la habia dejado...

Pero eso ...quedaba al lado…. ella lo amaba, ademas nada la haria pensar lo contrario pues los momentos vividos con harry, como él lo habia dicho _fueron y seran como un sueño_

_**Te amo, te amo, no sabes lo difícil de aceptarlo**_

_**cuando siento esta soledad y no te encuentro**_

_**Te amo, te amo al sentir esta distancia mas te extraño,**_

_**me hace daño, vuelve pronto vida mía que...**_

_**te amo, te amo, yo te amo, te amo**_

Ginny continuaba su recorrido sin rumbo, al percatarse de esto se pregunto si estaria caminando a traves de su vida, pues

su vida no tenia camino, no tenia rumbo

De pronto a lo lejos, percibio la sombra de dos personas abrazadas, que se miraba y se besaban…….Eran Hermione con Ron, por fin se habian decidido a ser novios, de alguna manera eso alegro mucho a ginny pues ella desde siempre supo que entre ellos habia algo mas que amistad, bueno en realidad eran mucho lo que se daban cuenta de ello.

Mientras los observaba se sintio……se sintio extraña, pues un dolor en su pecho la choco, era envidia, pero de esa envidia sana

Pues su hermano y su mejor amiga, estarian juntos en esa lucha..…..se apoyarian y les seria mas facil llevar esta carga...

Y volvia nuevamente a preguntarse..…..Porque.……porque ella y Harry no podian estar de la misma manera...

De pronto la hierba crugio, gin volteo y lo vio..…….ahí con su mirada fija en ella……no se dijeron nada, solo se miraron como si fuera la primera y la ultima vez que lo hacian

_**Sé que tú quizás sientes lo mismo**_

_**y no te atreves a admitir que aún**_

_**existe aquel amor por el que tú y yo aún estamos aquí**_

_**sin saber que decir**_

ginny solo le dio una sonrisa…una timida sonrisa y bajo su mirada, pues cada vez que caia en su verde mirada volvian a su memoria esos bellos momentos, aquellos que quizas nunca se volveria a repetir

harry la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, solo se abrazaban, unian el calor de su cuerpo el uno con el otro

aquel abrazo fue la comunicación más bella que ellos se podrian dar

de esta manera ambos entendieron que eran el uno para el otro

que se amaban...y que estuvieran donde estuvieran

vivos o muertos...eso jamas se acabaria

ese sentimiento jamás se perderia...

harry la tomo por las mejillas, las acarició y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja, ella solo cerro sus ojos, se dejo amar….perdio el miedo…se sintio libre en esos brazos …en los brazos de SU hombre…… y sin presionar….Harry junto sus labios con los de Ginny, comenzaron lentamente a moverlos, se sentian nerviosos, pues hace mucho que no lo hacian, pero luego de unos segundos ese beso se intensificó sentian un gran fuego en su ser, los dos se convirtieron en uno…..fue un beso maravilloso, era un beso de VERDADERO AMOR.

_**Te amo, te amo, no sabes lo difícil de aceptarlo**_

_**cuando siento esta soledad y no te encuentro**_

_**Te amo, te amo al sentir esta distancia mas te extraño,**_

_**me hace daño, vuelve pronto vida mía que...**_

_**te amo, te amo, yo te amo, te amo**_

ambos se separaron era momento de decir adios...………

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°HPHPHPHPHPHPHP°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny abrio los ojos, nuevamente recordaba lo ocurrido la ultima noche que estuvo con harry ya habian pasado 3 meses y no sabia nada de él de herm y de ron, su familia esta muy preocupada y ella estaba destrozada

sus notas en el colegio iban cada vez peor al igual que su animo...

cada rincon le recordaba a harry…… su harry

Mandaba cartas a todos lados, sabia que el ojisverde no tenía rumbo fijo y que tampoco podia arriesgarse a mandar cartas, sabiendo que esta podian ser intersectadas y mal usadas, pero aun asi no perdia la esperanza

de que su lechuza lo encontrara y le recordara que ella lo ama... mas que nadie en el mundo...

que sus sentimientos no han cambiado ... al contario...ha aumentado

_**Ohh yo... son tantas veces que he llorado**_

_**Y sigo aquí sin ti!!!**_

_**Te amo, te amo al sentir esta distancia mas te extraño,**_

_**me hace daño, vuelve pronto vida mía que...**_

_**te amo, te amo, yo te amo, te amo**_

mientra se acercaba a recorrer el lago una lechuza sé pozo a su lado alargo una pata y ginny retiro el pergamino que tenia, lo abrio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

El mensaje solo tenia unas lineas gravadas, pues no se podia correr riesgo………..

"TE AMO….ERES MI VIDA….ESPERAME…TE JURO QUE NO TE ABANDONARE…TUYO SIEMPRE……..HP"

The end.

Bueno este es mi primer Song Fic……y espero que no sea el ultimo…..Hace tiempo que queria ingresar a esta pagina…bueno ya he leido muchas historias aca y siento que es ideal poder compartir la pasion por escribir y por sobretodo escribir acerca de algo que es tan maravillo y nos hace tan felices como Harry Potter.

En Fin gracias por leer

Cuidense y Espero volver pronto

Chao

Att.: Cote Potter!!!

P.D.: por si acaso soy la que dejaba review con el Nombre de Cotita.


End file.
